When You Got A Good Thing
by DanahNYPD
Summary: Fifteen hours after April's almost wedding April asks Jackson "Why did you do it? I mean why that moment, why at my wedding why not before?". Japril fluffy one shot.


**AN: **_Hi guys this is just a small Japril one shot that I came up with. I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think. Feel free to check out my other Japril story Protect You._

_Any mistakes are mine. Name for this story comes from Lady Antebellum's When You Got A Good Thing._

* * *

Fifteen hours after April's almost wedding her and Jackson lie in bed after a session of lovemaking. They had been married in a small chapel in Lake Tahoe just little over an hour ago.

April's head is resting on Jackson's naked chest right over his heart, she found the sound to be the most calming sound in the world. And, Jackson fingertips were making small, relaxing circles on her lower back.

"Hey, Jackson."

"Hmm.."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

April shifted slightly on Jackson's chest so she would be able to look at his face.

"Why did you do it? I mean why, that moment, why at my wedding, why not before?" April asked. She had been wondering all night why he picked that moment to say something.

"Because it didn't really hit me until I got there and opened one of those boxes, with the butterflies in them and I remembered that day when we thought that, you could be pregnant. And, we were planning our wedding and you said that you wanted it to be in a field with butterflies. But I pushed that memory away.

Next thing I'm sitting in that church and I'm watching you walk down the isle to a man who wasn't me. Then, the priest asked us to all say 'we will' and I couldn't, I couldn't let you marry a man who wasn't me. That I was in love with you that, I had always been in love with you, I just didn't realize it until that exact moment, until the moment that I almost lost you forever and that I'd always be in love with you, no matter what. And, I needed you with me.

That and the last thing that Mark ever said to me was that_ 'If you love someone you tell them. Even if you're scared that it will cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground. You say, you say in loud, and you go from there.'_ So that's what I did."

"I'm glad you did it"

"I am too. I mean look, where it got me. I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Who loves me for me, not just my name."

"And I'm married to the most handsome and amazing man in the world."

"I'm not the most amazing man in the world"

"Yes, you are, you love me just the way I am, crazy and all"

"April you are not crazy" Jackson told her looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes I am and you..." Jackson cut her off by smashing his lips to hers.

After breaking the kiss Jackson placed his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes before saying "You are not crazy, you are my beautiful, talented, kick-ass trauma surgeon wife, who is also super sexy, and who I love very much. I don't want to hear you or anyone else say anything different."

"But Jackson I'm the girl who grew up being called Duckie, you could have someone so much prettier than me."

Jackson hated it when April talked down about herself like that. Why couldn't she see herself the way he saw her. He couldn't take her putting herself down so he promised himself that from this moment on, he would do everything he could to make her see herself how he saw her. He will show her everyday how, much he loved her, and beautiful and sexy he found her.

"You stop that right now, you are not Duckie. There is no one that I would rather be with. You, are" With the next points that Jackson makes he punctuates each one with a kiss to her lips as he lists them. "The prettiest, (kiss) most beautiful (kiss) and sexiest woman (kiss) that I know and there is no one in this world that gets me the way you do (kiss) and there is no one that, loves me more or turns me on more that you do. (kiss)"

Jackson then proceeded to kiss April all over her face starting with her forehead, then both of her cheeks, her nose, they finally her lips just when April was starting to think that she would die if his lips didn't hurry up and touch her own again.

The words that Jackson said to her made April's heart melt, in her whole life no, one had ever made her feel the way Jackson did. He made her feel so lucky to have him and that he loved her.

"What did I do to find a man like you?"

"I don't know Miss. Avery, maybe you just got really, really lucky. Oh and by the way, I really love calling you that." As the words left his mouth a cocky smile covered his face.

"Just a little bit full of yourself there Mr. Avery. And, I love it when you call me that too." April playfully pushes his shoulder and gives him a playful smile as she waits for him to answer.

"Maybe, but in all honesty April, I'm the one that got lucky, I'm married to the woman I love, she's also my best friend. How much luckier can a guy get. And, to top the whole thing off she's right next to me in bed right now, naked."

"You know what you did, Jackson?"

"What?""You stood up and you fought for me, told me that you wanted me with you."

"It was the best and smartest thing that I have ever done."

"Just so you know, Jackson everything you just said to me it means the world to me and I feel the exactly same way about you. I am so happy to be your wife, and I can't wait for us to start our lives together."

"Neither can I. It's gonna be so great just me and you against the world." Jackson told her as his blue eyes looked deeply into hers.

"Just me and you." April nodded her head in agreement and pecked him on the lips.

* * *

"What do you say we get some sleep babe, it's been a long day." Jackson asked as he moved his body so that he was lying on his side facing April. His front pressed against her side.

A small yawn escaped April's mouth before she could speak. "That sounds really good."

April moves so she is lying on her side facing away from Jackson, she then grabs his arm and pulls him so that his larger body was spooning hers. Jackson wrapped his arms around her, waist pulling body closer to hers if that was even possible.

Jackson buried his head in the crook of April's neck breathing her in before placing a kiss to the spot where her shoulder meet her neck.

"Goodnight, Babe I love you."

April felt her heart swell at Jackson's term of endearment. "Night, I love you too." April then snuggled back into Jackson's chest and closed her eyes, letting herself start to slip into sleep.

Jackson listened to, April breathe for a few minutes before he let the warmth of her body and sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
